Head Games
by UniqueChaotic
Summary: ONE SHOT a quicky to hold you over till i start a new story let me know what youd like to see! - BatgirlxJoker lemon. Batgirl is stuck in a tough spot when shes caught by the joker. Can she fight her way out of this without batman finding out or will she make a deal for her freedom.
1. Chapter 1

"You never forget your first babe"

"Well look at this! Something NEW has been added!" Joker said pulling out a pair of binoculars which was simply absurd considering she was literally right in front of him. Batgirl furred her brow at him then pulled back her first. The binoculars hissed and sprayed her in the face with gas. Batgirl put her hands up defensively as she coughed in the toxic cloud of gas.

SNAP. He pinned her arm firmly behind her back, He wrapped his other arm around her shoulder and pointed a gun at her head. Joker pushed the gun to her cheek squishing it. "Quite an improvement from bird brain" He smiled. Batgirl looked up and shot him a glare with her icy blue eyes and in return he tightened his grip on her wrist. He was surprisingly strong. Joker seemed like a stick in his flamboyant clothes apparently he had some muscle under there some how.

"Let her go" Batman growled. She still had one hand free She could elbow him in the gut and throw him over her shoulder but before she could even act the joker aimed the gun at batman and took fire. Batman swiftly dove behind some crates dodging the bullets. Batgirl turned around and kicked him in the jaw sending the clown flying. "Batman!" she yelled going to his aid. "Dont let him out fof your sites!" Batman said popping out from the crates and running after joker who was now on his feet and running. Wow he was FAST. They both took chase looking for him. He was gone.

Barbara threw the medicine ball over her shoulder and then around her legs like a basketball. "I cant baby sit you" The voice called from the shadows. She looked back to see bruce watching her exercise with his arms crossed over his chest  
"What are you talking about?" She lied dropping down doing push ups knowing dam well what he was talking about.

"The Joker is a different kind of crazy I cant fight at my best if i have to keep looking out for you" His words hurt her deep in the depths of her heart. She wasnt a Robin she never was. She had to fight hard to be accepted by batman for months she had to fight for his attention and approval before he took her under his wing. "If you cant hold your own then you should stay in the batcave and help me over the coms instead" He stuck the knife in deep. She stood up quietly and turned around. "Im not-" He was gone.

A month later

Batigirl perched herself on top of the ledge of a building. She was by the docks hoping to catch some falcone thugs smuggling drugs into gotham but it was quiet not much was happening tonight.

She watched as a white van pulled up. A man got out with a suitcase. This was what she had been waiting for! She activated her bat vision and zoomed in on the man. He walked over to a building and waited. A man showed up casually dressed in a hat and a button down. The two of them talked briefly then the man handed the brief case over. There it was time to go to work she got the grapnel gun ready but was caught off guard when the man shot the guy who had handed him the brief case.

He started laughing hysterically. a laugh she was all too familiar with, His hat fell off as he buckled with laughter and she saw his slicked green hair and porcelain complexion. 3 men came from the ally and picked up the dead mans body loading it into his own van and drove off. Batgirl watched as the joker walked back down the ally. She smiled.

His thugs were gone he was all alone shed pluck him up easily. Batman had told her not to take on the joker alone and to call him but she had it under controlled. She smiled thinking of the praise she would get from commissioner Gordon and batman. She glided down silently and melted in with the shadows. As she tracked him he stopped for a moment and turned around. Batgirl hid behind a dumpster. She turned the corner only to see he was gone! She took off running to find him.

All she saw was wide green eyes and a red smile as he lunged at her with a knife slicing her across her chest and arms shredding her batsuit. Batgirl kicked him in the jaw sending him stammering backwards. She went to grab a batarang but before she could throw it joker was already up. he slashed at her . she dodged the blade grabbing his hand and twisting it behind his back causing him to drop the knife.

She crushed him against the wall "Im taking you in" batgirl hissed at him cuffing his wrist. "Sorry bat fake but ive got other plans" Joker said snatching her arm with his free hand electrocuting her with his hand buzzer. Batgirl shrieked and fell to the ground unconscious.  
Joker snatched off batgirls utility belt. "Winner winner chicken dinner" he chuckled grabbing the end of her cape and dragging her down the ally.

There was a stiffness in her back. It was agitating her she was half asleep. She tried to shake it off but she coildnt move as she slowly came to she realized why she couldnt move. They were in some kind of office. Papers, knives, playing cards and other things flown all over the room. Batgirl was tied up. her ankles and her wrists behind her back. Batgirl grunted as she tried to escape.

She felt his feet lay on her back. "Give it a rest batbrat" Joker said. He was sitting in a chair with a notebook writing something up and using batgirl as his personal foot rest. "No no no too corny" Joker frowned crumbling the paper up in a ball and throwing it lightly at the back of her head. "Batman... if you want to see your little baby bat again...come meet me at ace chemicals it will be a gasser of a time" Joker spoke out loud as he wrote it down.

BATMAN!? No no no no no no no this cant be happening! The past month bruce had been pushing her to her limit and she had been doing so well in meeting his expectations she was proud to have gotten so far if he had to come rescue her she knew it would be back to square one. no more solo night patrols no more batmobile no more trust. Bruce would treat her just like a baby like 'the commissioners daughter' and not Batgirl.

"No!" She screamed. She hobbled up to her knees. "You cant use me as bait!" She yelled at him. Joker smiled jotting down his speech. "Im sorry the big guy must have not filled you in kidnapping torture and being used as bait are all work hazards when you decide to be a side kick for some nut job that dresses like a bat". Batgirl growled and tugged hard at her restraints.

"Let me go!" she yelled face red from struggling. She was feisty he didnt like that at all. He smacked her in the face with the notepad and tugged on her mask. "Youre not in control here toots I AM" he reminded her pulling the mask up past her cheeks. She shook here head away and bit his hand. Joker yelped and brought back his hand to slap her.

"Please!" she forced out.

Joker looked down at her and was surprised to see a pair of helpless eyes glassed over with tears. "Please let me go he cant find out you caught me" She admitted lowering her head in shame as her heart broke in her chest. She just wanted to prove herself it made her feel like a weak little child exactly what she had been trying to convince batman she wasnt.

Oooooo she was serious. Serious and desperate a wonderful combination. "Lets say i let you walk outta both go our separate ways i dont tell the big guy anything and we all just act like this never happened...So what in it for me?" He smiled. Batgirl face shot up. "Anything" She said. "Anything?" He questioned her. "Anything.." She responded.

'Anything i want eh?' He thought to himself. Money? no no she was a suck up shed set him up. Batmans secrets? No shed just lie. Her identity? no no no he wasnt interested. He was at a loss so he said the first funny thing he could think of "hmmmmmm lets see...Ah ha! A blow job would be nice right about now" he smiled.

"Okay!" batgirl said practically jumping up without a second thought. It didnt matter she had to get out by any means. Joker stared at her in awe then chuckled deeply in his chest trying to hold it in then burst into laughter. He hadnt expected this at all. This poor batbrat was so desperate to not shame the big guy that she would sink so low as to fuck him to escape. He wondered what bats must have said to her to put so much pressure on her. 'tsk tsk tsk bats id figure youd take better care of your kids' he thought to himself.  
There was a click sound and she felt the cold metal of a gun pointed at her head. "No biting little bat" Joker said waving his finger at her. What kind of deal with the devil had she just made.


	2. Chapter 2

He grabbed his phone from the end table and clicked it into camera mode. He loved recording things so he could come back to them later and relive the high. No sooner did it die. He bit his lip in anger and let out a growl nibbling on a chap piece of peeling skin pulling it back and sucking on a tiny amount of blood that formed.

He could feel her gaze upon him so he looked down to see her with a 'Im waiting' Expression. She was sassy. He wondered if his dick would fit up her nose and laughed unbuckling his pants. Quickly he arched his back forward slipping down his pants past his knees. A red blush immediate spread over batgirls face as she watched his chubby white member wobble out. She had never seen one in person. She had seen videos and accidentally touched her classmates in gym class but that was it.

Suddenly she felt bad realizing what was really happening here. Jokwe looked down at her and saw her in her own little world. He studied her expression while he stroked himself. He wondered how old she was. Her looks lead him to believe she was maybe 24 or 25 but the way she spoke and acted gave away she must be much younger.

"The Joker is a different kind of crazy" she heard bruces voice in her head. What if he was lying what if he didnt let her go and told batman about this. She would be out of the bat family for good. "If you cant hold your own then you should stay in the batcave and help me over the coms instead" She snapped back into reality. "How old are you?" He asked. "Old enough" She scoffed. "You sure. Youre blushing like youve never seen one before" he said smiling down at her. "Ive done it plenty of times!" She retorted then closed her eyes and stretched out her mouth ridiculously wide.

He giggled and stuck his fingers in her mouth tugging the corners into an unnatural smile. "You know i remember my first time. I had no idea what i was doing! But lucky me she got around and showed me all the tricks!" batgirl tried to talk but couldnt pronounce a single recognizable world while his fingers stretched out her mouth. joker placed a finger on her lips and shushed her then gave her a light slap squeezing her fleshy cheeks together til her lips parted he took his thumb and ran it over her lips.

He stared at her with a carefree face. She took the thumb in her mouth and began to suck on it. Jokers smile lengthened in pleasure as he continued to stimulate himself. It didnt feel bad it actually felt kinda cute if it wasnt for the fact it was joker. He took his thumb out of her mouth and rubbed it around her lips wetting them with saliva.  
batgirl looked up at him and suddenly joker was overwhelmed by giant pools of blue eyes. mouth opened ever so slightly, front teeth resting gently over her bottom lip. A rosey blush over her cheeks. That innocent look.

"Stick your tongue out" joker said with a catatonic stare. Batgirl licked her lips and poked out her tongue a little. Something was wrong or rather something wasnt wrong. This was bad she shouldnt be doing this yet it wasnt bothering her she should be fighting out of her restraints with everything she had and fighting yet doing this seemed okay.  
He placed the tip in her mouth feeling the wetness of her tongue and pleasantly soft velvet fleshy cheeks and lips. It was so hard not squishy or soft it was bulging when she felt it go into her throat and felt how smooth it was with her tongue.

He took a deep breath in and let his mind blur out. It had been awhile since the last time. Sexual encounters always ended badly. It felt too good it was addictive. All the violence all the bad days and brutalities went away when he got horny like a wave of white washing over his mind clearing his thoughts away with euphoria. But the moment it was over he felt the need to kill them and move on. Batgirl was no different. It was a defense mechanism almost. He wouldnt let her go he would slit her throat leave her body tied to the bat symbol ontop of gcpd wrapped in bows for batman.

She came up for air and her hot breaths tickled him. God he wished he had a camera. She looked up at him and JESUS CHRIST his eyes were wide his pupils were small never had he looked so mad as how he looked them. Nervously she broke eye contact and looked down seeing her nipples were hard. Joker grabbed the strands of shredded costume over her chest and ripped it open. He caressed her breasts and rubbed her nipples with the tips of his fingers. She felt hot and light headed it was strangely relaxing.

Joker placed his hard on between her boobs and squeezed them together then began thrusting. Batgirl looked down at the sight of jokers member slipping between her breasts. it was nice and warm. Her heart was beating so fast he could feel the thud through his cock. He grabbed batgirl by the shoulders leaned in and took one of her rosebud nipples into his mouth sucking it deeply then flicking it with his tongue

She gasped what was happening to her body. It felt good she didnt want him to stop. Joker shoved her violently on the floor smacking her skull against the floor. He grabbed a knife off the table and stood over her. "I know what youre thinking" he cut her ankle ropes free. "Youre insatiable. You dont want a taste you want more. You want ME. You want me now! You just cant help yourself bats you always want what ya cant have".

Batgirl laid speechless and watched as he towered over top of her. "I always finish the job" Joker said yanking on the shredded chest of her costume taking the knife and cutting it completely down the center leaving her exposed. Batgirl closed her legs defensively in modesty trying to cover herself.

Joker hoisted her legs open made his way between her legs and kissed it. A chill ran up Batgirls spine. "Whats happening?" she asked herself looking down at the green haired clown between her legs. She couldnt do it this was insane. She tugged on her ties realizing they were a bit looser now. He wouldnt expect her to attack this was her chance all she had to do was wiggle her wrists a little more.

He ran his tongue down her slit and she shook at the sensation. Everything was wet and slippery. He grazed her clit with his teeth and chuckled in satisfaction when she whimpered out in pleasure. Batgirl wiggled her wrists free of the ropes. As she tried to sit up joker flicked her clit with the tip of his tongue sending her back to the floor as she felt a hot sensation flow through her body. Joker smiled as she curled her legs around his neck.

He figured he wouldnt drag this out any longer licked his fingers and shoved them inside the red headed caped crusader. Her legs bucked against him but he just pried them back open. "Honestly i thought we were making progress" He chuckled thrusting in and out of her. It was like there was a water balloon inside her that was getting more and more full. "Please" she whispered. It was music to his ears to hear her beg. With a long smile he leaned down and began licking her in conjunction to his handywork. With a deep breath and loud cry her heart exploded in her chest melting down past her thighs.

Joker sat up and caught his breath wiping all the wetness off his mouth smearing his red lipstick off and along side his face. Batgirl pounced onto him he prepared his face for the knuckles that would be soon breaking his nose or knocking out his teeth out. Fat supple luscious lips smacked his chap ones sucking on the lower one before smooching the top. Bat girl grabbed his arms squeezing his body so tightly against hers.

He was caught off guard! She was stronger than she looked his ribs were almost being crushed. The crazy switch had been activated and he squeezed both his hands tightly around her wind pipe throwing her to the ground picking her up and repeating to slam her into the ground over and over like a rag doll while strangling the life out of her. Joker bared his teeth and looked down onto her with wide eyes of madness.

He hated being touched. HATED IT. He had to be in control and she actually just jumped up and kissed him. Wait. She had escaped yet grabbed him and embraced him? Joker looked down at this fallen fake wanna bat. Batgirl had a small amount of red lipstick smeared ever so lightly on her mouth. Her blue eyes popped out much more now that her oxygen was being cut off. Joker saw her hands were grabbing handfuls of his shirt. She had popped a couple buttons open.

Joker let go of the broken hero allowing her to gasp for air on the floor. He picked the knife off the ground and walked over to a small radio on the desk and began fiddling with it. "Didnt think it be that easy tricking you out batbrat honestly i thought youd have better taste!" He laughed tuning the radio to a certain station. ' Do I wanna know ' played by The arctic monkeys. He liked to play music. Assigning a song to a memory so he could play it back and relive the high. Joker turned back to her with the knife putting it forcefully close to her throat while slapping her with a big wet kiss.

Batgirl hated herself for enjoying this. She must really be nuts. It wasnt rape of her body but rape of the mind. She hated that it was him but it felt so good. Why hadnt anyone told her sex was so good. She pulled off his shirt and ran her hands down his chest. He was no where near as buff and bulky as bruce but he was very lean and muscley.

He leaned into her pushing her back to the ground. "You never forget your first babe" he smiled breaking away from there kiss. He lifted one of her legs onto his shoulder and pressed himself at her entrance. He rubbed the tip around the outside and took a deep breath as she let out a moan and her leg began twitching the sounds of her tickling his ears and filling his head with euphoria.  
He ran his tongue over his teeth as he plunged into her his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Batgirl let out screams as she clawed the jokers hips. It was hard it hurt at first like being stabbed but with pleasure the more he kept up the better it felt. So this was it this is what she had been missing.

He repeatedly slammed into her relentlessly. He leaned in and bit her neck hard. It felt good but hurt all the same it was such an overwhelming sensation. He grabbed a hand full of her red hair laid his forehead on hers forcing her to look directly at him. Both covered in sweat grunting and moaning out. She slipped deeply out of touch with reality her heart was beating her mind felt like it was unplugged and everything was building up with every slap of there flesh colliding.

She was tight she was wet and she was a bat. His brain was whirling with sensation as he felt the climax build up. This was it. He relished in the white light forming in his head. He leaned in and she held him tightly against her skin. This was it. He fastened up the pace and clenched the knife tightly in his hand. The moment he got off hed slit her throat.  
She watched him clench his eyes shut pounding into her faster and faster. She snatched him up with her legs and rolled over ontop of him and began bouncing on top of him. His body shuttered as he fell deep deep deep into blissful sensation. Looking down at him he actually wasnt that bad looking.

Her thighs slapped his hips as she bounced up and down. Joker bit his lips so hard blood began to drip down his face. She thought maybe she should stop but his expression was one of pure pleasure. So she continued feeling the tip hit that spot in the right place till the build up was too much, He growled and grabbed her thighs as he began thrusting into her violently. It was unexpected and suddenly she felt something pop inside. He exhaled deeply as he pushed as deep as he could inside her.  
The white clouds bursted in his mind evaporating as they tingled every inch of him... Then there was darkness...  
Joker snatched a handful of her hair and yanked her head back as he brought swung blade at her. No sooner did bat girl punch in the temple of his head dropping him to the ground knocking the clown unconscious.

Batgirl stood up on shaken legs and looked down at him. She stood there for a moment gaining her composure. 'Now what?' she thought. She grabbed her utility belt from the desk and clicked it on. Her costume was in shreds. If she stuck to the rooftops she shouldnt be seen and could get home in a hurry. She went to took her leave but paused as her hand touched the door knob. She looked back at the Joker sprawled out on the floor naked and bleeding. She walked over to him and kissed his forehead and laughed as she got up to leave. "I really am crazy"

He woke up with a headache from hell. He was laying in a small pool of his own blood. What happened? He was waiting for some chump to drop off his goods last time he checked. He got up realizing he was naked what the hell happened. He looked at his hand realizing he had a clump of long orange red hair clenched in his palm. She had literally knocked the entire memory of them out of his brain and he stood there lost trying to figure out what the hell happened.

THANKS FOR READING!

1\. Do i wanna know - Arctic monkeys


End file.
